Tentando te esquecer
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Qual seria a reação de Sasuke se descobrisse que Sakura havia deixado de gostar dele? *SasuSaku*
1. Capítulo I

**Legenda: **

**"Fala dos personagens" - normal**

**"_Pensamento_" - itálico**

Aqueles olhos negros pousaram sobre a figura de cabelos rosas que se aproximava daquela ponte, onde todos os dias a equipe sete se encontrava para mais uma missão. Sakura se encostou à ponte, suspirando. Sasuke percebeu que tinha alguma coisa estranha... Algo estava faltando ali.

A jovem olhou Sasuke, e sorriu.

"Ah, sim... Bom dia, Sasuke."

Bom, ela já tinha dito o "Bom dia" e sorrindo, mas... ainda faltava alguma coisa.

"Sakura-chan!" – Naruto apareceu correndo em direção ao casal, acenando freneticamente para a garota, a qual sorriu.

"Bom dia, Naruto!"

Sasuke continuava analisando tudo com seus olhos negros e finalmente encontrou o que faltava. Sakura havia dito seu nome sem a terminação que tanto se acostumara a escutar. E por mais estranho que parecesse, aquele "kun" estava fazendo falta ao seu nome quando vinha dos lábios dela.

A jovem havia parado de conversar com Naruto e olhou para Sasuke, intrigada.

"Algum problema, Sasuke?" – Apenas naquele momento, ele percebeu que continuava olhando-a. Sem se importar com aquilo, o garoto não pode conter as palavras que saíram de sua boca.

"Você está estranha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – com aquele tom de voz tão gélido, ele não parecia muito interessado em saber.

"_Acho que ele deve ter percebido mesmo..."_ Não é nada n.n Acho que você está dizendo isso porque eu estou agindo diferente com você, certo?" n.n

"..." – Sasuke ficou calado.

"Bom, é que eu estou cansada de ser rejeitada e passei a não gostar mais de você." – ela sorriu.

"_Nani?"_

"_Eu pelo menos estou tentando_..." – Sasuke não teve tempo de falar nada, porque Kakashi apareceu em cima da ponte, como sempre.

"Ohayo" n.n

"Você está atrasado!" – gritou Naruto, com uma veia dilatando em sua testa.

"Bom, é que uma jovem me parou pra pedir informações e"- n.n'

"Mentira!" – gritaram Naruto e Sakura ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke apenas observava aquela euforia, porque na verdade não conseguia tirar as palavras de Sakura de sua mente.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, a preocupação estava começando a invadi-lo.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

"Hã?" – Sakura olhou para a porta de casa, estreitando os olhos. Largou seu chá na mesa e levantou-se da cadeira, abrindo a porta de casa. Estava com uma sensação ruim... Antes de pensar duas vezes, saiu correndo pela vila.

Pelo que havia percebido, os chakras que estava sentindo vinham de fora de Konoha.

"Sakura?" – ela olhou para o lado, onde viu Sasuke correndo ao lado dela, no mesmo ritmo. A jovem ficou surpresa. – "o que está acontecendo?"

"Você não consegue sentir dois chakras perto daqui? Acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa..."

"_Agora que ela falou, é verdade_." – Sasuke pode perceber os dois chakras que a garota falava, e ficou surpreso ao lembrar que estava distraído porque estava pensando nela. Sem que percebessem, já haviam pulado o muro de Konoha e viam aquela floresta tão conhecida por causa de suas missões.

Sasuke olhava para todos os lados, tentando achar o local de onde vinha o chakra. O ambiente estava mergulhado em completo silencio...

Um grito cortou o ar.

"Sasuke". – Sakura falou, olhando-o séria, esperando apenas uma confirmação para irem ao local de onde viera o barulho. O garoto assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo ambos correrem na mesma direção, adentrando cada vez mais a floresta.

Sakura já tinha uma kunai na mão e atirou-a na direção de uma clareira, quase acertando o alvo. O homem de cabelos castanhos conseguiu desviar na ultima hora, fazendo a kunai raspar em seu braço direito. Sasuke pode ver um menino deitado no chão, cheio de ferimentos, onde sangrava bastante. Se ele estava desacordado, não sabia, mas Sakura iria saber em breve porque viu a jovem correr na direção dele.

"Quem são vocês?" – indagou o homem, olhando para Sasuke.

"É falta de educação não se apresentar primeiro." – o ninja apenas trincou os dentes, irritado com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Sasuke continuou. – "De qualquer forma, não me interessa saber quem é você. Apenas me diga por que estava atrás da criança."

O adulto mostrou um sorriso de desdém na face, logo pegando duas shurikens.

"Isso não é assunto para pirralhos." – e atirou as shurikens contra Sasuke, que desviou rapidamente, já fazendo o selo de seu ataque de bolas de fogo. Sakura desviou os olhos da luta, voltando-os para o menino em seus braços.

"_Ele está sangrando muito_..." – a preocupação era bem visível em seu rosto. E por mais que pensasse, não havia nenhuma técnica que soubesse com o poder de cura...

Sasuke desviou de outro ataque e pousou ao lado de Sakura, olhando o garoto que sangrava. Seus olhos voltaram-se para o seu oponente que estava no chão temporariamente. O golpe que dera não era suficiente para derrota-lo, mas o deixaria no chão por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para decidir o que fazer.

"Sakura, saia daqui e cuide do garoto." – a jovem olhou o companheiro, incrédula.

"O que?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu."

"Não! Eu não vou deixar você aqui!"

"Mas que comovente..." – Sasuke voltou a olhar o homem que já havia se levantado, e tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – já que você não quer abandona-lo, então que tal morrer junto com ele?

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, ele lançou três kunais contra o casal, das quais eles desviaram e Sakura pegou uma delas, arremessando contra o inimigo e acertando-o na perna.

"Já que eu não vou deixar você aqui, Sasuke" – Sakura se levantou, depositando o menino no chão, cuidadosamente. – "então, o único jeito é terminarmos com isso rápido."

Sasuke estava surpreso com aquela Sakura, mas tentou ignorar isso e assentiu com a cabeça. Precisava acabar aquilo rápido porque, por algum motivo, não queria que Sakura se machucasse naquela luta...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Yo! Yo! o/ **

**Estou de volta /o/o/ Hehehe n.n' Não liguem, esse acesso de loucura é a felicidade de poder estar postando fics aqui novamente o/**

**Anyway... Nossa, dessa vez faz muito tempo mesmo, hein? oo' Até eu to surpresa xD Mas é que meus estudos estão realmente me matando, e eu quase não tenho tempo para escrever T.T Alias, deixa eu ir logo avisando que é bem provável que eu demore mais que o normal, ok? Mas não me matem i.i A culpa não é minha! T.T**

**Mas, pois é... E como vocês devem ter percebido essa é a minha primeira fic que não seja UA e one-shot o/ Espero imensamente que vocês gostem n.n E, claro u.u', que deixem reviews, por favor! o/**

**E só mais uma coisinha: não se esqueçam que isso é uma fic acima de tudo.**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	2. Capítulo II

A jovem olhou pela clareira, depois de alguns minutos do inicio do combate. Mesmo que mais dois ninjas tivessem entrado na briga, o casal conseguiu acabar com eles rapidamente, e o que parecia ser o chefe acabou fugindo, amedrontado. Sem hesitar, correu ao encontro do garotinho que havia deixado no chão. O sangramento estava diminuindo, mas o menino estava começando a ficar pálido.

"Como ele esta?" – Sasuke indagou, olhando para a criança.

"Ele deve ter perdido muito sangue". – enquanto falava, Sakura colocou o menino nas costas, pronta para partirem logo dali.

"Deixe que eu o carrego, Sakura". – "_É impressão minha ou ele está mais gentil do que antes?"_

"Não se preocupe, ele não é pesado." – a jovem o encarou e apenas naquele momento viu que o braço de Sasuke estava sangrando. O semblante de preocupação tornou-se visível em sua face. – "Sasuke, você está machucado...!"

"Isso não é nada." – o ninja falou enquanto segurava o ferimento no braço. – "vamos indo".

Ainda preocupada, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e ambos começaram a pular de árvore em árvore, em direção a Konoha. Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silencio ate Sakura quebrá-lo, ainda correndo.

"Certo. E pra onde nós vamos?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Precisamos cuidar do garotinho. E eu não acredito que faremos isso no meio das ruas de Konoha."

"E o que você propõe, Sakura?"

"Não sei... Talvez o hospital..."

"Então é pra lá que nós vamos."

"Não, espere. O menino me pediu para não contarmos a ninguém sobre ele."

"Quer dizer que ele não estava desacordado?"

"Depois que ele falou comigo que desmaiou. Então, o que vamos fazer?"

"..."

"Vou leva-lo para casa."

"Mas e a sua família?"

"Eu dou um jeito nisso. Vou deixa-lo no meu quarto e fazer os curativos."

"..."

"Alias, vou cuidar do seu machucado também."

"O que?" – Sasuke quase não acreditou no que tinha ouvido. Sakura tinha que estar brincando... Já era tarde da noite e eles acabariam sozinhos no quarto dela, já que o garotinho também estaria dormindo. Não. Isso realmente não podia acontecer...

"Estou dizendo que vou aproveitar para cuidar do seu ferimento também." – disse Sakura, sem entender o motivo da incredulidade do amigo. – "Sasuke, eu não mordo, ok?"

"Por acaso eu disse alguma coisa contra?"

"Sua voz te denunciou." -.-'

"_Kuso... Por que as mulheres percebem até isso?"_

"Você não se importa, né?"

"O que?"

"_Não acredito que esse é o Sasuke que eu conheço. Ele está tão distraído que é difícil de acreditar..._" "Se eu cuidar de você."

"...Não..."

Sakura olhou de esguelha o companheiro, querendo acreditar que estava enganada em achar que Sasuke estava estranho. De alguma forma, ele realmente estava agindo esquisito.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

"Parece que o garoto não vai acordar tão cedo." – comentou Sasuke, olhando a criança num colchão ao lado da cama de Sakura. A jovem já havia feito os curativos no menino e naquele momento cuidava do braço de Sasuke.

"É... e nem sabemos quem é ele, afinal... ou o por que de terem batido tanto nele."

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, as mãos de Sakura eram tão leves enquanto faziam o curativo que Sasuke estava começando a sentir-se no céu.

"O que você acha, Sasuke?"

Seus músculos estavam começando a relaxar. Bom... Talvez, não tivesse sido uma idéia tão ruim que Sakura cuidasse dele.

"Sasuke?"

E por mais estranho que parecesse, estava começando a considerar bem atraente o fato de que poderia se machucar todo dia para que Sakura pudesse cuidar dele.

"Ei, Sasuke!"

"Hu?" – ele olhou a garota na sua frente, intrigado. – "nani?"

"Você está bem?" ô.o

"Claro que estou."

"Eu estava falando com você faz tempo"-.Sakura terminou o curativo, e olhou o garoto Uchiha. – "seu braço está melhor?"

"Hai." – Sasuke encaminhou-se para a janela aberta do quarto da jovem. Não queria mais ficar ali. A presença daquela garota estava começando a lhe afetar alguns neuronios.

"Ja ne, Sasuke" n.n

O rapaz, de costas pra ela, apenas acenou brevemente e já ia partir, quando se lembrou de algo.

"Ah... Sakura... arigatou."

Ela ficou surpresa momentaneamente, afinal... era muito raro ver Sasuke agradecendo para alguém... Mas, a garota apenas sorriu carinhosamente.

"De nada."

Sem duvida, **tinha** alguma coisa estranha acontecendo com o Uchiha.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke olhou de esguelha para Sakura pela terceira vez, sem entender por que estava fazendo isso, apenas continuava. Ambos esperavam por Kakashi e Naruto, no mesmo lugar de sempre e não conseguia achar outro passatempo melhor do que ficar olhando para a garota de cabelos rosas. _Que droga é essa que eu estou pensando!_ Sakura finalmente percebeu e o encarou, confusa.

"Hum... Sasuke?" – o garoto acordou do seu transe e sentiu seu estomago revirar quando encontrou os olhos da companheira e tentou manter a expressão fria de sempre.

"O que?"

"Não... Nada . Deixa pra lá." – Sakura pousou os olhos no braço dele, onde o seu curativo ainda se encontrava ali. Por algum motivo, sentiu-se grata ao ver que ele não havia tirado e jogado fora. Rapidamente afastou aquele pensamento da cabeça. – "e o seu braço?"

"Está melhor."

"Que bom" n.n

"Ei, Sakura, e quanto ao garo"-

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

"_Kuso, Naruto_..."

"Ohayo, Naruto" n.n

"Ola, pessoal." – Kakashi falou, acenando para sua turma, aparecendo em cima da ponte.– "bom, antes que vocês me matem pelo atraso, vamos indo direto para a missão."

"Yeah!" – Naruto gritou, dando um soco no ar, radiante.

"_Acho que encontrei um meio de faze-los esquecer dos meus atrasos_." n.n'

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke passou por uma árvore, correndo em busca do alvo: um cachorro. Uma gota surgiu na sua cabeça. Como podiam arranjar missões tão idiotas como aquelas para eles? Infelizmente, nesses momentos tinha que concordar com Naruto. Seus pensamentos o deixaram ao olhar para o lado e ver uma garota ajoelhada na beira de um rio. Aqueles cabelos rosas eram inconfundíveis...

Com passos lentos, ele se aproximou da jovem. Por que ela não estava participando da missão?

"Sakura?" – a garota não se virou. Elaconhecia bem aquela voz e aquele chakra. Sasuke se agachou ao lado dela, tentando não demonstrar preocupação. – "o que aconteceu?"

"Nada..." – ela encarou-o, sorrindo. Ou pelo menos tentando. Aqueles olhos de ônix encaravam profundamente os seus esmeralda.

"Não adianta, Sakura. Não vai conseguir mentir tão descaradamente." – A garota olhou para o seu reflexo na água, com um semblante preocupado.

"O que aconteceu?"

"É que... eu to preocupada com o garotinho..." – Sasuke continuava a olha-la. O que dizer? Que o garoto estava bem? Mas, ele ainda nem havia acordado para se saber como ele estava de verdade... Sakura voltou os olhos para o jovem.

"Sasuke... você acha que ele está bem?" – Ainda não se acostumara a ouvi-la dizer seu nome daquela forma...

"Talvez, sim. Ontem parecia que ele estava apenas dormindo, lembra?"

"É, tem razão..." – Sakura ouviu alguma coisa se aproximando. A jovem viu o cachorro passar tranqüilamente por trás de Sasuke, como se estivesse dando um passeio. Sem hesitar, ela agarrou o animal e acabou por fazer o Uchiha cair no lago.

"_Merda_". – Sasuke praguejou, encharcado.Sakura estendeu a mão para ele, o qual aceitou, sendo puxado de volta para terra firme.

"Gomen, Sasuke n.n' Não foi a minha intenção" n.n'

"Esqueça." – Sasuke falou com os olhos fechados, abrindo-os logo em seguida. Ele sentia a água escorrendo dos seus cabelos para o seu rosto, tendo inclusive suas roupas encharcadas.Nada bom.Mas não era nada comparado à sensação de ter o rosto tão próximo ao de Sakura. **Nada bom mesmo.**

A jovem sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, e quase deixou o cachorro escapar de seus braços, devido ao susto.

Por um momento, que pareceu uma eternidade, eles mantinham olhos nos olhos. Sasuke não entendia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo... Apenas tinha certeza de que estava fazendo-o sentir um frio no estomago eaquela sensação estava começando a incomoda-lo seriamente. Ele começou a aproximar o rosto do dela, hesitante, sem saber o que estava levando-o a fazer aquilo.

"_O que você está fazendo... Sasuke_...?"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Yo, minna! o/**

**Hehehe n.n' Esperem, esperem. Antes que vcs me joguem pedras, por favor, não se esqueçam do meu aviso T.T Que eu não vou poder postar os capitulos tão cedo! i.i -olhando para os lados, vendo se a barra está limpa-**

**De qualquer forma, eu espero que vcs tenham gostado desse capitulo o/ Ah, e quanto ao pequeno palavrão que o Sasuke falou, deixem-me explicar... é que eu acho que fica mais realista se a fic tiver a linguagem que tem no anime xD Calma, isso não significa que eu vou colocar aqueles palavrões pesados (que nós sabemos que eles usam no anime XD), ok? Fiquem tranquilos n.n**

**Eu acabei nem comentando sobre essa nova Sakura, né? Pois é, eu acho que ela fica bem melhor assim, e rezo para que o Kishimoto-san transforme-a em algo assim XD o/**

**Nossa, que nota enorme o.o' Então, eu vou finalizar logo isso agradecendo a todas as reviews que recebi . Sério, muito obrigada mesmo!. Fiquei muito feliz com todas o/ Arigatou a:**

**> Sayuri-Uchiha**

**> Kisarachan**

**> Kuny-chan**

**> Uchiha Sakura-Chan**

**> Pessoa-que-te-conhece u.u (xD Traduzindo: Aino-Minako-chan**

**> Winly Rockbell **

**> Marin the Noir**

**> Naiuri**

**> makimachi**

**> Debby-chan Kinomoto**

**> Morino Ichigo**

**DOMO ARIGATOU!**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews nesse capitulo tambem, por favor n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A: Minna, eu esqueci de avisar vcs antes, mas saibam que o Naruto esta namorando a Hinata, ok? Desculpem não ter dito, mas eu acabei esquecendo i.i Sem ressentimentos? XDD Certo, vamos para a fic que é o que interessa! o/ Boa leitura!**

"_O que você está fazendo... Sasuke...?"_ – Sakura estava perplexa e corada, mas antes que pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa contra, pode sentir aquela sensação que sempre quis experimentar antes... Pode sentir os lábios molhados do garoto sobre os seus, gentilmente. Uma voz no fundo da sua cabeça continuava a gritar "Não! Não o beije de volta!", fazendo-a lembrar de quando disse que não gostava mais dele.

Não foi o bastante. Lentamente, ela correspondeu ao beijo, esquecendo-se que estava numa missão. Esquecendo-se que um ninja nunca podia mostrar seus sentimentos. Esquecendo-se que estava fazendo de tudo para esquece-lo!

Sasuke sentiu que aquele frio no estomago tinha abandonado-o, dando lugar a algo que ele jamais iria imaginar... Felicidade... Não entendia nada a respeito daquilo, mas entendia que não tentar entender seria a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento. O jovem apenas deixou-se perder naquela felicidade incompreensível, enquanto sua mão escorregava para o pescoço de Sakura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Kakashi continuava em cima da arvore, lendo o seu precioso "Icha Icha Paradise". Suspirou ao ouvir mais uma vez o grito frustrado de Naruto.

"Mas que droga! Onde é que esse cachorro idiota está" – Kakashi percebeu que parecia que Sasuke e Sakura tinham encontrado o cão porque ambos estavam parados. Ele podia sentir o chakra deles. Mas era estranho. Será que os dois haviam encontrado o cachorro juntos? E por mais que tentasse ignorar, já tinha sentido que eles estavam parados fazia um certo tempo.

"_O que será que esses dois estão aprontando...?"_

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

"_..."_ – seus olhos haviam se encontrado de novo, mas desviaram-se para qualquer ponto do chão, ambos corados. Sasuke não estava acreditando, mas estava quase certo de que realmente estava ficando vermelho. _Kuso..._ Por que essas coisas só aconteciam com ele...!

A jovem ainda tinha o cachorro nos braços, que no momento estava morrendo sufocado devido ao aperto da garota.

Silencio.

"Cadê você, bakaaa!" – o grito de Naruto foi a única coisa que ecoou por ali. Sakura respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o coração que ainda batia desesperadamente.

"Sasuke... vamos voltar... já que... conseguimos o cachorro." – ela falou, sem olha-lo, já de pé. O animal respirou aliviado ao sentir que ela já não o apertava mais. Sasuke se levantou também, ainda molhado. Ele tentou ao máximo manter a voz fria como sempre.

"Certo."

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

"Até que enfim." – murmurou Kakashi, fechando seu livro, enquanto olhava para baixo. Sasuke e Sakura estavam chegando, com o cachorro. Naruto cruzou os braços, sentindo uma imensa vontade de espancar aquele animal. – "vocês demoraram. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"N-Não!" – respondeu Sakura sentindo a face queimar, junto com Sasuke, por incrível que parecesse. – é que... foi difícil de pegar o cachorro.

"Hmmm..." _"Mas vocês estavam parados mesmo depois de terem pegado ele"._

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

"_Ainda não acredito que aceitei lutar contra você, Sakura"_. – Sasuke olhou para a garota em pé no tronco de uma árvore, obviamente cansada. Estava começando a pensar na possibilidade de parar aquele treinamento, afinal não queria correr o risco de machuca-la. Não queria nem saber o motivo da preocupação, apenas queria que ela desistisse daquela idéia. Mas Sakura era tão persistente, que se perguntava se ela não havia aprendido isso com Naruto.

Lembrava-se que quando ela havia pedido para treinarem juntos, ele não havia acreditado. Mas sua surpresa foi maior quando ela disse que seria uma luta. Sua primeira reação foi dizer um "de jeito nenhum", mas depois de olhar para aquela garota, que de alguma forma conseguia mexer com ele, foi incapaz de negar novamente.

Ele voltou a realidade quando ouviu um barulho vindo de uma árvore. Por um momento, achou que tinha mais alguém ali além deles dois, mas sua atenção parou em Sakura que acabara de cair apoiada sob um joelho e tinha a respiração ofegante. Aquela cena não lhe agradou nenhum pouco.

Naruto respirou aliviado quando percebeu que estava fora do alcance dos olhos de Sasuke. Mesmo estando atrás de alguns arbustos, tinha a ligeira impressão que o companheiro poderia perceber sua presença ali. Ou melhor, já deveria ter percebido...! Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que Sasuke estava concentrado demais em Sakura. O loiro voltou a prestar atenção a cena, como estava fazendo desde o começo.

"_Ela deve estar cansada por ter usado muito chakra"._ – Sasuke pensou, abaixando a guarda e respirando mais feliz pela luta ter terminado. – "o treino acabou, Sakura."

A garota levantou-se vagarosamente, com esforço, ignorando completamente as palavras de Sasuke. Se não se levantasse, ele acharia que ela continuava a mesma garota fraca e inútil de sempre e isso Sakura realmente não queria.

Sasuke começou a ficar preocupado. _Ela está se esforçando demais..._

"Ainda... ainda não acabou, Sasuke..." – Sakura murmurou, mas antes que usasse qualquer jutsu, sua mente apagou e não pode sentir que Sasuke a segurou nos braços antes que batesse contra o tronco da árvore.

"_É isso que dá fazer tanto esforço, boba."_ – ele ficou olhando-a demoradamente, como se seus olhos estivessem sendo atraídos por um ímã. Sakura parecia tão indefesa naquele momento... e tão delicada... Antes que pudesse se repreender pelos pensamentos, já tinha seus lábios colados aos dela, bem de leve.

Naruto sentiu a face ferver quando viu aquela cena. Não era possível que era aquilo mesmo que estava vendo...! Não conseguia acreditar nos próprios olhos! **Uchiha Sasuke** estava beijando Haruno Sakura! **Beijando**! Não, não. Aquilo era alguma cópia do rival, só podia ser... Nada naquele mundo explicava o motivo daquela ação de Sasuke... A menos... Naruto arregalou os olhos com a própria conclusão:

_A menos que o Sasuke esteja apaixonado pela Sakura-chan...!_

Sasuke separou-se da jovem, não sabendo o que fazer: se amaldiçoar por ter beijado-a ou beija-la novamente. Os lábios dela eram tão macios... Ele fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar os nervos. _O que diabos está acontecendo comigo!_ Mas antes de descobrir, lembrou-se que Sakura estava desmaiada e que precisava leva-la para algum lugar. E o único lugar que poderia cuidar dela, era sua casa.

Naruto observou o amigo sumir de vista, com Sakura nos braços. Sasuke tinha que estar mesmo **muito** entretido com a jovem para não ter percebido que ele estava ali desde o começo. De certa forma, ficava até feliz que ele não tivesse percebido senão acabaria apanhando por ter espionado tudo .

**TCB...**

* * *

**Oie!**

**Não tenho muito o que dizer, então... gostaria apenas de agradecer as reviews que recebi n.n Hehehe n.n'Muito obrigada mesmo o/ Nyyaaa! Fiquei muito feliz o/ Domo Arigatou:**

**>Uchiha Sakura-Chan**

**>Uchiha Alexia **

**>Aino-Minako-chan **

**>Kisara-chan **

**>Winly Rockbell **

**>Camila-sama**

**>makimachi **

**>Marin the Noir**

**Não esqueçam de comentar nesse capitulo tambem, por favor, ok? n.n**

**E é claro que vou aproveitar para desejar a todos uma feliz páscoa atrasada xD -.-' (Não ia ser atrasada pq eu ia postar ontem, mas deu um probleminha no PC e aí ja viram, né? x.x) De qualquer forma, tomem cuidado com as espinhas, hein? XD**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Ei, se algum de vcs quiser que eu coloque um dicionário no final do capitulo, pode falar, ok? n.n**


	4. Capítulo IV

Os sentidos estavam voltando para o seu corpo, lentamente... Assim como uma pequena dor de cabeça. Talvez, fosse por causa da claridade do local. Sakura piscou os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a luz que permanecia no ambiente. Pelo menos, a dor de cabeça estava passando, pensou aliviada.

Seus olhos verdes iriam percorrer todo o aposento para tentar descobrir onde estava, mas a primeira coisa que encontrou foi um par de olhos negros, observando-a. Se era ansiedade ou preocupação, ela não sabia distinguir, mas sabia que aqueles olhos pertenciam a Sasuke. E estava certa porque logo começou a enxergar melhor o rosto do garoto.

Espere.

O que Sasuke estava fazendo ali? Quer dizer... o que **ela** estava fazendo ali?

Ou melhor, **onde** que ela estava!

Podia sentir que estava deitada em uma cama, então obviamente, devia estar em algum quarto...

"Sasuke?"

"_Que bom que ela acordou..._" "Nani?"

"Onde nós estamos?"

"Na minha casa." – Sakura olhou ao redor do aposento. _Então, será que esse é o quarto do Sasuke...?_ Não gostando muito da idéia de continuar ali, Sakura tentou sentar-se na cama. Em vão. Sentiu como se seus músculos começassem a cravar facas invisíveis em seu interior em protesto e fechou um dos olhos, com uma pontada de dor no braço esquerdo.

Lembrou-se rapidamente do treinamento que fizera com Sasuke... Então, era por isso que estava sentindo um pouco de dor. Provavelmente tinha feito seu corpo passar um pouco dos limites... _Que droga..._ A jovem voltou a deitar na cama, erguendo um pouco o braço que doía e pode ver que tinha uma faixa branca, ligeiramente vermelha, ao redor de seu pulso. Ela passou a mão de leve no rosto e pode sentir um pequeno curativo ali. Resultado dos leves arranhões que ganhara na "luta".

Procurou o olhar de Sasuke e encontrou bem rápido. Seu semblante mostrava claramente que estava surpresa.

"Então... você cuidou de mim?"

"..." – O vingador permaneceu calado, apenas encarando-a. Sakura sentia que a dor dos seus músculos estava passando e estava começando a sentir raiva.

"Mas... Mas você poderia ter me acordado lá mesmo e continuaríamos o treino!"

"Sakura, você não conseguiria mover nenhum músculo naquele estado."

"Droga, Sasuke...! E você acha que só porque você conseguiria, eu não seria capaz, é!"

"_Mas que droga... o que diabos ela está falando_?"

"No final você continua o mesmo idiota de sempre! Que se acha o mais forte e inteligente de todos!" – Naquele momento, Sakura já estava sentada na cama, cerrando um punho.

"E qual é o problema se eu realmente me acho o mais forte?"

"O problema é que você pisa em cima dos outros, sem se importar com nada, entendeu! Assim como você acabou de fazer comigo!" – Sasuke começou a perder a paciência.

"Eu não fiz nada com você!"

"Então qual foi a sua intenção quando terminou o treino por aquilo mesmo, sem se importar se eu queria ou não continuar a luta!" – ele abriu a boca para falar, mas Sakura o cortou. – "você só consegue pensar em si mesmo!"

"Você acha que eu pensei em mim mesmo quando te trouxe pra cá e cuidei dos seus ferimentos!"

"Ora, cala a boca!" – Ele arregalou os olhos com aquelas palavras. Nunca, em sua vida, pensou que escutaria Sakura falando aquilo para ele. – "Eu tambem não sei o que deu em você pra poder fazer essa caridade, mas nem quero saber! E nem espere que eu agradeça porque eu nunca pedi para você cuidar de mim, entendeu!"

"Faça como quiser. Eu não pedi que me agradecesse."

"Ótimo, então se você acabou de falar as suas besteiras, eu já vou indo." – ela se levantou da cama, ignorando qualquer dor, e estava a caminho da porta, quando sentiu a mão dele segura-la pelo pulso.

"Eu ainda não terminei." – sem mais palavras, ele a puxou para perto de si e juntou seus lábios em um beijo. Sakura sentiu toda aquela raiva se esvaindo quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, delicadamente. A kunoichi arregalou os olhos. Separou-se dele rapidamente e Sasuke pode sentir a mão dela conectar-se com sua bochecha. Em seguida, pode apenas ver a jovem sair correndo, fechando a porta do quarto com força.

Sasuke colocou a mão sobre a marca do tapa em seu rosto e um sorriso de triunfo surgiu em seus lábios.

Pelo menos, havia conseguido beija-la...

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO 

Mais um dia bonito e calmo fazia em Konoha; o Sol radiante no céu azul, os pássaros cantarolando alegremente, a brisa balançando as folhas das árvores. Tudo como sempre havia sido.

Espere.

Kakashi e Naruto já estavam no lugar de encontro da equipe sete? Então tinha alguma coisa saindo do normal... E onde que estavam Sasuke e Sakura? oo'

"Kakashi-sensei, eles estão mais atrasados que você..." ¬¬

O Jounnin tentou ignorar o que o garoto disse porque estava concentrado em seu livro Icha Icha Paradise. Suspirou, olhando de esguelha para o garoto loiro, vendo-o com cara de tédio, encostado na borda da ponte. Por um lado, ele tinha razão... Afinal, Sasuke e Sakura eram sempre os primeiros a chegarem ali. Kakashi já ia voltar a se entreter no seu livro, que em sua opinião, era bem melhor do que ficar olhando para a cara de tédio de Naruto, quando seu aluno perguntou.

"O que você acha que aconteceu com eles, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Acho que..." – ele parou de falar quando viu que duas pessoas chegavam ao local, correndo. – "eles chegaram."

Naruto desfez a cara de tédio, mudando-a para felicidade. Finalmente poderiam começar a missão! Mas, sua felicidade não pode conter sua **curiosidade**.

"Ei, o que aconteceu? Vocês chegaram mais atrasados que Kakashi-sensei OO' Não digam que vocês também se perderam na estrada da vida."

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Kakashi.

"Não foi nada de mais" – começou Sakura, sorrindo com uma gota. – aconteceram só alguns imprevistos. "_Eles não podem saber que foi por causa do garoto..._"

"O que?" – indagou Naruto, confuso.

"Nada que seja da sua conta." – respondeu Sasuke, cruzando os braços.

"Eu falei com a Sakura-chan e não com o Sasuke-baka." – Kakashi suspirou desanimado.

"Mas já que estamos aqui vamos começar, certo, Kakashi-sensei?" – adiantou-se Sakura, querendo evitar qualquer confusão por parte daqueles dois.

"Certo, certo. Vamos acalmar os nervos e ir andando logo porque estamos atrasados."

"E pela primeira vez não foi você." – comentou Naruto, meio assustado, olhando para o sensei.

"Isso foi um elogio, Naruto?"

OO "Er..."

"..." ¬¬'

**OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO**

"_Ajudar um povoado a fazer compras, hein_?" ¬¬ – pensou Naruto, olhando para o sensei ao seu lado, o qual olhava para a pequena vila na frente deles. Sasuke e Sakura tinham quase a mesma linha de pensamento, enquanto observavam as pessoas passando de um lado para outro com seus afazeres.

"_Reconstruir portas e janelas de uma casa_?" ¬¬

"_Não acredito nisso._" -.-'

Talvez, Kakashi só tinha aquele sorriso por debaixo da máscara porque ele iria ficar deitado em alguma árvore, lendo seu livro. Sakura gelou ao perceber o olhar do sensei sobre si. Será que ele tinha lido seus pensamentos?

"Sakura, você e o Naruto vão fazer as compras enquanto o Sasuke vai ajudar a reconstruir as janelas e portas da casa." – ele olhou para seus alunos, os quais suspiraram desanimados. – "ora, mas por que esse desânimo, hein? Poderia ser pior, afinal de contas" n.n

¬¬

¬¬

"E o que poderia ser pior do que isso!" – indagou Naruto, que era o único que não tinha uma veia em sua testa, mas sim várias. – "Kakashi-sensei, isso não é uma missão para mim! Eu preciso de mais ação, mais"-

"Certo, certo, eu já entendi. Então, eu vou arranjar uma missão com bastante ação para você."

"Vai?" .

"Algum dia, quem sabe" n.n

T.T

"Agora, vão logo. E até mais." – Sasuke e Sakura saíram caminhando para seus destinos, arrasados com a grande missão que teriam naquele dia, enquanto Naruto saiu acompanhando-os chutando as pedrinhas que via em seu caminho.

"Eu acho que a única coisa que podemos fazer é acabar com isso rápido para treinarmos mais tarde." – comentou Sakura, com uma gota.

"Acho que você tem razão." – murmurou Sasuke, suspirando.

"E depois damos uma surra no Kakashi-sensei." – Naruto falou, cerrando o punho, irritado, com veias dilatando em sua testa. – "aí sim, ele vai aprender a nos dar missões decentes."

"Quem sabe" n.n' – Sakura.

.-' – Sasuke.

"Então, está combinado, certo?"

"Hai."

"..."

**OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO**

"_..." _¬¬ – Sasuke olhou para a garota de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, sentada ao lado dele, tentando puxar qualquer tipo de assunto. Em sua opinião, ela estava atrapalhando seu "serviço" como carpinteiro, mas não adiantava nem ficar calado porque ela continuava tagarelando.

Ela havia aparecido ali desde o momento em que colocara os pés próximos a janela da morada. Pior era que a garota morava naquela casa, por isso era quase impossível manda-la embora dali. Se bem que duvidava que ela fosse. _Que droga... por que isso só acontece comigo?_

"_Ai, como ele é lindo!"_ – pensou a jovem, com estrelinhas nos olhos. Nunca havia visto nenhum garoto tão lindo como ele...! Ficava imaginando se ele se lembraria do seu nome (Kinna), porque sem duvida, nunca esqueceria o nome dele: Uchiha Sasuke. Era uma pena que ele não conversasse muito, mas talvez, se ficasse puxando assunto ele começasse a falar mais. Não custava tentar, certo?

"Então, Sasuke-kun, que tal se nós saíssemos juntos depois que você terminar isso?" .

_Sasuke-kun..._

O Uchiha parou de martelar na janela. Kinna achou que finalmente ele diria um "sim", ou pensaria sobre o assunto. Mas ela não fazia idéia que a única coisa que o deixara paralisado foi a forma como ela o chamara... Aquele "kun" no final de seu nome fazia-o perceber o quanto sentia falta de Sakura chamando-o desse jeito...

"Então, sim?" .

"Sim... Sakura..."

"_Hã?"_ – Kinna o olhou sem entender o motivo daquele "Sakura", mas não se incomodou muito, afinal o que mais importava era que ele tinha dito "sim"! – "que bom! Nem acredito que você disse isso mesmo!" .

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse saindo de um transe e olhou para a garota, que pulava eufórica.

"O que?"

"Você aceitou sair comigo!" – o jovem continuou encarando-a, confuso.

"Você é louca." – e voltou com seus afazeres.

"Mas você mesmo disse "sim", Sasuke-kun!" T.T

"_Droga... Por que ela continua me chamando assim?"_ – Sasuke fechou os olhos, começando a ficar irritado. Calma... Precisava lembrar que só faltava aquela janela e finalmente ficaria livre daquela garota.

"Eu já sei por que você não quer sair comigo."

"_Porque você já está me tirando do sério"_ "E por que?"

"Porque você já vai sair com uma garota." T.T

Sasuke voltou os olhos para ela, meio incrédulo por aquelas palavras. Mas se deparou analisando-a. Se fosse reparar bem, Kinna era uma garota bonita e já havia dito que era da sua idade. Bom, ela tinha olhos verdes...

_Merda, Sasuke...! Concentre-se nas janelas!_

Ele voltou a martelar mais rapidamente, tentando acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Lembrou-se das palavras de Sakura: _Eu acho que a única coisa que podemos fazer é acabar com isso rápido, para treinarmos mais tarde._

Será que estava lembrando disso por causa de Sakura ou porque queria se livrar logo de Kinna?

"Ou ela é a sua namorada?" i.i

"Escuta"-

Ele se virou para encara-la, furioso, mas parou de falar abruptamente quando percebeu o quanto a face dela estava próxima. E a primeira coisa com que se deparou foi com aqueles olhos verdes... **Não**! Por que ela tinha que ter olhos verdes! Poderiam ser azuis, rosas, amarelos, roxos... mas por que logo **VERDES**!

Talvez, estivesse tão absorto em pensamentos que não percebia que Kinna estava aproveitando a oportunidade para aproximar suas faces...

**OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO**

"Naruto, será que o Sasuke já terminou?" – indagou Sakura, olhando de esguelha para o amigo que vinha ao seu lado, cheio de sacolas, assim como ela própria.

"Não sei, mas já era pra ter acabado." – resmungou Naruto, e em seguida olhou para a amiga que estava muito pensativa. Ela estava estranha... – "Ei, Sakura-chan."

"Nani?"

"Se você quiser, pode ir atrás do Sasuke-baka, que eu carrego as suas compras."

"Er... oo' Por que você está dizendo isso, Naruto?"

"Só faltam essas coisas que estamos carregando agora e se você for atrás do Sasuke pode ajuda-lo a terminar com aquilo mais rápido."

"Mas e como você vai levar tudo isso?" oo'

Naruto deu um sorriso de triunfo e em seguida, colocou suas compras no chão.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Sakura pode ver dois Narutos na sua frente e ainda estava meio surpresa quando um deles foi pegar as imensas e variadas sacolas que tinha nos seus braços.

"Por acaso esqueceu que eu serei o futuro Hokage, Sakura-chan?" n.n

"Como eu poderia esquecer? n.n Quando você chegar lá, vai estar tudo pronto para irmos treinar, ok?" n.n

"Aham" n.n

Ela se virou para começar a procurar a casa onde Sasuke estava. Lembrava-se que ficava por perto dali... E enquanto caminhava, tentava afastar um mau pressentimento que estranhamente estava sentindo...

"_É aqui!"_- Sakura recordava-se daquela fachada e já estava se encaminhando para um dos lados da casa, onde ficavam as janelas que o Uchiha deveria consertar... – "Sasuke, voc"-

Sua voz sumiu, assim como suas pernas perderam as forças para continuar a andar. Sakura tinha os olhos arregalados.

Choque.

Surpresa.

Decepção.

Por um momento imaginou se estava vendo alguma miragem, ou se seus olhos estavam apenas lhe pregando uma peça, mas mesmo quando olhou pela segunda vez, continuava vendo a mesma coisa...!

Sasuke estava beijando uma garota...

TBC 

**OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO**

**Yo!**

**Minna... gomen ne! T.T Eu sei que eu demorei muuuito mesmo, mas é que a minha net levou o farelo (u.u) e aí não teve como postar esse capitulo u.u'**

**Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer, apenas gostaria de dar os meus agradecimentos as pessoas que deixaram suas reviews e aquelas que lêem, mas não comentam n.n' Hehehe... Domo arigatou:**

**Yami no Goddess**

**Kisara-chan**

**Morino Ichigo**

**Kuny-chan**

**Uchiha Sakura-Chan**

**Sayuri Uchiha**

**Winly Rockbell**

**Minako-chan**

**Kurenai-san**

**Muito obrigada mesmo! n.n E por favor, deixem reviews, ok? Vcs sabem que sem elas, nós, autores, não conseguimos sobreviver n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

Sasuke conseguiu livrar-se de Kinna tarde demais. Ele se levantou, hesitando em fazer qualquer coisa. Por que Sakura teve que aparecer justo naquele momento! O que fazer...? O que dizer...! Se fosse pensar bem, a culpa não havia sido dele! Mas como Sakura iria entender isso!

"Sakura, espere... Não é o que voc-"

"Sasuke."

A jovem de cabelos rosas pareceu saiu do seu estado de choque, cerrando o punho, sentindo-o tremer de leve. Como ele ainda se atrevia a dizer alguma coisa...! Ela tentou manter o tom de voz normal.

"Só quero que saiba que eu só vim aqui para dizer que a missão já acabou e que nós estamos apenas esperando você terminar o seu pequeno 'trabalho', entendeu? Mas se você quiser ficar aqui, é melhor ainda, porque você não vai fazer falta alguma." – Sakura virou-se de costas, tentando conter as lágrimas.

O que ela não podia ver era que ele estava começando a ficar desesperado. Exatamente. Uchiha Sasuke estava **desesperado**. Sakura dava seus primeiros passos para ir embora dali, mas parou quando ouviu a voz de Kinna.

"Ei, o que você é para falar com o Sasuke-kun assim!"

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"Pois saiba que ele disse que vai sair comigo, então ele vai ficar aqui sim!"

"_O que?"_ – Sakura estava consciente que tinha lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, mesmo que estes estivessem arregalados de surpresa.

"_Merda..."_ – pensou Sasuke, sentindo tudo cair por água abaixo. Por que aquela garota continuava falando! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo! O jovem sentiu como se várias facas estivessem perfurando-o quando viu que Sakura tinha rasas lágrimas nos olhos.

Aquilo estava começando a se transformar em tortura.

"Sakura, não é verdade."

"Não me interessa, Sasuke." – ela tinha a franja cobrindo os olhos. – "não quero saber da sua vida, entendeu?"

"..."

"Eu já disse que há muito tempo... eu parei de gostar de você."

Ótimo. Talvez, conseguira algo que chegasse a doer tanto quanto aquelas lágrimas: aquelas palavras doeram inclusive mais que o tapa do dia anterior.

"Nós já estamos indo." – sem mais nenhuma palavra, a jovem saiu dali andando, com a franja ainda cobrindo os olhos esverdeados.

Sasuke limitou-se a colocar uma mão no rosto, arrepiando um pouco sua franja, sem acreditar em sua sorte.

_Isso não está acontecendo..._

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

Kakashi olhou para sua equipe enquanto retornavam para casa. Tinha alguma coisa estranha ali... Naruto era o único que parecia normal... Se é que se poderia considera-lo normal u.u'

Sakura estava ora triste, ora furiosa, ora confusa... Não conseguia mais tentar entende-la u.u' Mulheres eram tão difíceis de entender... Mas devia ter acontecido alguma coisa durante a missão porque ela estava assim desde que partiram do vilarejo.

E Sasuke era o mais estranho de todos. Afinal, nunca o vira com aquela cara... Ele parecia meio enfurecido, ou sem saber o que fazer, ou pensativo. Definitivamente, Sasuke não era o garoto que ficava sem saber o que fazer u.u' Então, alguma coisa tinha acontecido. E apenas entre aqueles dois pombinhos apaixonados...

Como eu já imaginava... u.u' 

"Ei, ei... Kakashi-sensei." – Naruto murmurou bem perto do jounnin, o qual o encarou. – "O que ta acontecendo aqui?"

"Vamos chamar isso de algum problema amoroso." – Kakashi suspirou, após dizer isso.

"Problema amoroso?" o.o'

"É quando duas pessoas apaixonadas-"

"É claro que eu sei o que é!"

"Então?"

"É entre... eles dois?" – Naruto apontou para o casal que andava um pouco na frente, o mais distante possível um do outro.

"Está ficando inteligente, hein, Naruto" n.n

"Ora, seu..." ¬¬

"Bom, vocês estão dispensados por hoje." – anunciou Kakashi, vendo que já estavam dentro dos muros de Konoha e sumindo rapidamente. Não estava a fim de começar uma pequena luta com seu aluno teimoso.

Naruto olhou de Sasuke para Sakura, com medo de falar alguma coisa e acabar apanhando. O clima não estava nada bom ali.

"Er... e o treinamento... ainda está de pé?" – o loiro pareceu escolher todas as palavras com o maior cuidado possível.

"É claro que sim, Naruto. Nada poderia nos impedir de treinar." – apesar de tentar esconder, Naruto percebeu que Sakura ainda tinha um pouco de raiva na voz.

"Ah, ta... então, até daqui a pouco para vocês." – com isso, o garoto loiro desapareceu por uma rua, correndo. Será que ele estava atrasado de novo para um encontro com Hinata? Sakura parou de pensar nisso e pegou o caminho para sua casa. Tudo que precisava era ficar longe de Sasuke. Sabia que realmente não tinha motivos para sentir-se traída nem nada do tipo, mas... não conseguia evitar... Talvez, fosse por causa das vezes em que eles se beijaram...

Sim, talvez fosse por isso que estava se importando tanto.

"_Por que essas desgraças só acontecem comigo?"_ – Sasuke se perguntava, frustrado, enquanto pegava o caminho de casa. Se pelo menos, uma vez em sua vida a sorte batesse em sua porta... Ele suspirou.

Tudo seria tão mais fácil...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

Naruto estava sentado na raiz de uma árvore, descansando por ter treinado sem parar. Pelo menos, as folhas das árvores estavam protegendo-o do sol das quatro horas... Não que fosse quente, mas junto com o cansaço não era nada agradável.

Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

"_Nada poderia nos impedir de treinar, hein, Sakura-chan?"_ ¬¬ - lembrava-se muito bem das palavras ditas pela amiga, mas a própria ainda não estava ali. Alias, duvidava muito que ela fosse aparecer.

Seus olhos azuis percorreram todo o ambiente até chegarem em Sasuke, que continuava treinando sua mira com as shurikens no tronco das árvores. Naruto ficou meio surpreso quando viu que o rival tinha o cenho franzido, e não era como se estivesse tentando vencer o cansaço, afinal ele lançava as shurikens com tanta força que estava começando a temer se ele errasse o alvo.

Alias, Sasuke estava errando bastante naquele dia... Sim... Ele estava desconcentrado e com raiva... Mas por que? o.o'

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que tinha algo a ver com Sakura. Mas sabia que se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, iria acabar levando uma resposta na cara, conhecendo bem Sasuke -.-' Bom, mas talvez valesse a pena correr esse risco...

Certo? o.o'

"Ei, Sasuke..." – Naruto pensou que tinha falado baixo demais, porque o companheiro continuava a treinar. Arriscou mais uma vez. – "Sasuke."

"O que você quer?" – o loiro sentiu que estava indo de encontro à sua sentença de morte quando ouviu o tom gélido na voz do rival. Certo, já havia se acostumado com aquele tom de voz, mas naquele momento era diferente.

"_Eu não quero morrer T.T"_

"_Ele deve estar querendo piorar ainda mais o meu dia."_

"Aconteceu alguma coisa entre... você e a Sakura-chan?"

"_Isso é brincadeira... Só pode ser. **Tem que ser**. ¬¬_" De onde você tirou isso?

"Kakashi-sensei". – Naruto falou rapidamente. Rápido **demais**.

Sasuke parou de arremessar as shurikens e voltou os olhos para Naruto, começando a achar que aquilo era algum tipo de piada.

"..."

"Para falar a verdade, foi ele que me disse que podíamos chamar isso de 'um problema amoroso'."

"_Por que o Kakashi só fala besteira!"_ – Sasuke fechou os olhos, começando a sentir uma veia pulsar em sua testa. – "E você é burro de acreditar no que ele falou."

"_Ora, seu filho da mãe...!"_ – Naruto teve que se controlar para manter a calma. Se estava mesmo decidido a saber o que estava acontecendo, então tinha que passar por todos os obstáculos. – "Você é o único burro por não querer acreditar que _está_ tendo um problema amoroso com a Sakura-chan." ¬¬

"Você nem sabe o que está falando. Por que ainda insiste nesse assunto?" ¬¬

"Porque eu vi tudo que aconteceu na missão de hoje."

Sasuke pareceu ficar surpreso.

"_É isso aí! Ele ta caindo direitinho!"_ 8) "Então, se você me explicasse melhor, eu poderia te dar uns conselhos."

"Não preciso de conselhos, baka."

"Então, quer dizer que você realmente está tendo problemas amorosos com a Sakura-chan?"

"É claro que não." – Sasuke voltou a treinar, apenas para tentar esconder o rubor que estava começando a ficar visível em sua face.

"_Droga! T.T Ele não vai me contar! T.T"_ – Naruto parou de "chorar" quando notou que Sasuke estava corado... _Kami-sama... o.o' Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer com esse baka..._

"Sasuke, você está corado de vergonha?" – A única resposta que Naruto conseguiu foi uma shuriken um pouco acima da cabeça, cravada na árvore. O.O – pode ver pequenos fios loiros descerem suavemente até encontrarem o solo. Sasuke não estava nos melhores dias para piadinhas... o.o

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Hehehe n.n' Não tenho nada pra comentar u.u' Então, muito obrigada pelas reviews o/**

**Morino Ichigo**

**Kirasa-chan**

**Aino-Minako**

**Uchiha Sakura-Chan**

**Morin the Noir**

**Uchiha Alexia**

**Kuny-chan**

**Yami no Goddess (por ter comentando em todas as minhas outras fics, menos nessa u.u' Brincadeira XD)**

**Muito obrigada mesmo! o/**

**Bom... apenas peço que continuem acompanhando a fic n.n E digam o que vcs acharam desse capitulo, por favor n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

"_Ino?"_ – Sakura teve que olhar duas vezes para a garota loira que se aproximava cada vez mais na rua. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Geralmente, a amiga ficava tomando conta da loja da família... Sua curiosidade foi maior. – "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Escapei por alguns segundos da loja -.-' Bom, eu também tenho que respirar ar livre, você sabe..."

"n.n'" – Sakura teve que fingir um bom sorriso porque realmente não estava num dos melhores dias para aquele gesto.

"E você, Sakura?"

"Ah, eu... er... eu acabei de voltar do treino n.n'" _"Que mentira, Sakura... Você devia estar indo para lá agora, isso sim."_ – Mas não iria. Sua intenção ao sair de casa era ir para o treino, mas no meio do caminho mudou de idéia. Definitivamente, não queria ver o rosto de Sasuke tão cedo naquele dia.

Ino notou que a amiga estava franzindo o cenho.

"Está com raiva de alguém?"

"Kakashi-sensei. Ele nos deu uma missão muito idiota hoje..." _"Em parte, a culpa é dele mesmo..." ù.ú_

"_Que motivo estranho..."_ – Ino apenas olhou de esguelha para Sakura, pensativa. – "bom, então acho que você não se importa de me acompanhar até a loja, não é?"

Sakura apenas deu de ombros, suspirando e começou a caminhar ao lado de Ino, em silencio. Era estranho... Fazia muito tempo que não andava ao lado da amiga-rival porque sempre que se viam começavam a brigar pelo Sasuke... Alias, por que ela ainda não tinha tocado nesse assunto? Se bem que não queria nem ouvir no nome do Uchiha... O que ele fizera era algo imperdoável... _Sakura, você é a pessoa mais idiota que existe. Ainda não se tocou que vocês NÃO tem nenhum tipo de relação mais intima? Ele pode beijar e sair com quem quiser porque isso não é da sua conta!_

"Ei, Sakura."

"Hu?"

"Você ganhou."

"Nani?" – Sakura olhou a amiga, andando ao seu lado. Do que ela estava falando? – "ganhei o que?"

"A nossa disputa pelo Sasuke-kun."

Estava demorando... -.- _Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que falar nele... ù.ú_

Ei! E que história era aquela de ter ganhado a disputa pelo Sasuke?..!

"Mas do que... do que você está falando, Ino?" – a garota de cabelos rosas sentia a face queimar vagarosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar a raiva. Ino suspirou, cansada.

"Você é muito lenta, hein? Estou dizendo que o Sasuke-kun **gosta** de você."

"_Hã?..!"_ – **Aquilo. Tinha. Que ser. Piada**. Se Sasuke realmente gostasse dela, ele não teria feito aquilo na missão daquele dia, pensou, irritada.

"E não só porque você é companheira de time dele."

"Mas eu já disse que não sinto mais nada por ele."

"Que grande momento para você decidir não gostar mais dele. ¬¬ Você é mesmo burra, Sakura! Logo agora que **ele** gosta de você!"

"O Sasuke **não** gosta de mim, Ino." – Sakura olhava a amiga, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – "de onde você tirou essa idéia?"

"De onde todos os outros tiraram."

"T-Todos os outros?"

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten e Lee." – falou Ino contando no dedo, perguntando-se se havia esquecido de alguém. Sakura tinha os olhos arregalados e a face corada. Como todos eles podiam chegar aquela conclusão?..!

"Vocês estavam bêbados nesse dia, né?"

"Eu acho que você que está bêbada, Sakura, ou cega." – Ino revirou os olhos. – "você ainda não percebeu como ele olha pra você?"

"C-Como assim?"

"Ele te olha de um jeito diferente. Não é o mesmo olhar quando é pra mim, pra Hinata ou pra Tenten." – A jovem estava surpresa. Será que ela estava mesmo dizendo a verdade? Mas... e se fosse? Não. Não poderia deixar nada acontecer. Ela mesma havia dito que iria esquece-lo... E também, o que havia visto era suficiente para saber que as palavras de Ino não eram verdade.

Pois saiba que ele disse que vai sair comigo!

Sakura balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a voz daquela garota da sua mente.

"Mas o Sasuke já me disse que não gosta de mim. Você que é doida de-"

"Você é burra?..! Você não lembra daquele dia que ele acordou durante o exame chunnin, perguntando quem tinha machucado você?..! E por que você acha que o Sasuke-kun voltou ao normal depois de você ter abraçado ele?..!" – Ino não entendia por que tinha que dizer aquelas coisas para Sakura... Por mais que tentasse ignorar, aquelas palavras estavam cortando-a por dentro.

"Ino..." – A jovem não sabia o que dizer. Não podia ser verdade que Sasuke estava gostando dela justo no momento em que ela queria esquece-lo... Sakura cerrou o punho. _Que droga... por que a Ino que tem que me contar isso...?_

A loira estava sentindo a raiva invadi-la. Virou-se de costas para a amiga, respirando fundo. _Que droga._

"..."

"Eu... eu já vou indo." – disse Ino, sem se virar. – "nos vemos outro dia... Sakura."

A garota de cabelos rosas apenas viu-a se distanciar.

Aquilo simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo...

Deus... Por que a vida tinha que ser tão injusta?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Sakura olhou para o céu escuro da noite, andando pelas ruas de Konoha, preocupada. Estivera tão entretida com os pensamentos ao redor de Sasuke, que acabou se esquecendo do garotinho doente. Ele continuava dormindo e vez ou outra balbuciava algumas palavras, mas era difícil de identificar o que ele dizia.

Estava começando a ficar seriamente preocupada em relação a ele. E estava começando a considerar a possibilidade de contar pelo menos ao Kakashi sobre o garoto. Talvez, isso já seria uma grande ajuda.

"Ei, você, garota." – Sakura franziu o cenho quando olhou de esguelha para uma esquina escura, em que estava passando. Dois homens encontravam-se ali, olhando-a com sorrisos maliciosos nos lábios.

"_Sério... Ainda não consigo acreditar nessa minha sorte."_ ù.ú – pensou Sakura, já com uma kunai na mão e com os dentes cerrados.

"Você pode nos dar um pouco de diversão, certo?" – eles se aproximavam vagarosamente, cercando-a. Um sorriso de desdém se formou na face da garota. Eles não imaginavam que quem serviria de diversão eram eles.

"Desculpem, mas vocês dois sozinhos não são o bastante." – ao mesmo tempo em que falava, Sakura lançou duas kunais velozmente contra eles, tirando qualquer arma que eles tivessem na mão. Estava escuro, mas pode identificar o som de metal batendo contra o cimento... Talvez, fossem facas... Os bandidos cerraram os dentes, os quais foram ao chão ao receberem um soco no meio da cara.

"_Mas que merda... O que mais de ruim vai acontecer só hoje?..!"_ – Sakura pensou enquanto pegava suas kunais que estavam no chão, próximas dos homens desacordados. Mas um deles ainda estava consciente e já ia pegar a faca que estava no solo, quando a jovem pisou na mão dele, sem dó. – "ei, ei. Nem pense nisso."

"Ora, sua..." – ele tinha sangue no nariz e na boca, mas levantou a cabeça, furioso, ignorando as gotas manchando o chão de vermelho.

"Ah, cala a boca." – Sakura falou, pisando na cabeça do homem, fazendo-o ir com a cara no chão e finalmente ficar desacordado.

"Você lutou contra esses dois, Sakura?" – a garota olhou para frente, meio surpresa de ouvir aquela voz. Sasuke olhava para os dois homens no chão, desacordados e em seguida seus olhos pousaram na companheira.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vi que esses caras estavam te seguindo há muito tempo, então-"

"Então você achou que eu ainda era aquela garota indefesa de sempre e que eles conseguiriam me pegar. Acertei?" – a jovem tinha os braços cruzados, irritada. **Irritadíssima**.

"Para falar a verdade, você continua uma garota indefesa." – com aquelas palavras, Sasuke jogou mais um bandido desacordado para junto dos outros dois.

"_O que? Mas... eu não vi esse cara antes..."_ – Sakura voltou os olhos para Sasuke, o qual a encarava fixamente, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

Eles ficaram poucos segundos se encarando, até Sakura dar os primeiros passos em direção a saída dali e conseqüentemente em direção a Sasuke. Seus passos secos ecoando pelo local. Ainda não queria acreditar que ele estava ali, mas pelo menos tentou ignora-lo, olhando para a estrada a sua frente. Mas antes de sair, falou, logo depois de ter passado pelo amigo.

"Você estava me seguindo, Sasuke?"

"Se você já descobriu, então acho não preciso responder."

"Escuta, eu não quero que ninguém fique me vigiando, entendeu? Eu não preciso de nenhum guarda-costa...!"

"Não foi por esse motivo que eu estava te seguindo."

"Ótimo. Então, é bom que seja mesmo um bom motivo, porque-"

"Eu quero saber se você ainda esta com raiva pelo que aconteceu hoje de manha."

Sakura fechou os olhos.

Seu cenho franzido.

"Acredite, esse não é um bom motivo."

"**Está ou não, Sakura?"**

"_Grrr..."_ "Sasuke, olha pra minha cara e diz se eu não estou com raiva. Ou você é burro ou é cego se ainda não percebeu."

"..." – o Uchiha estava definitivamente decidido a não perder a paciência com Sakura e resolver todos os problemas de uma vez. – eu sei que você não vai acreditar, mas foi aquela garota que me beijou.

"Nenhuma garota do seu fã clube chegou a beijar você antes. Como você quer que eu acredite nisso se você ainda teve a cara de pau de aceitar sair com aquela menina?..!"

"É claro que eu não aceitei, Sakura. Ela falou aquilo por conta própria."

"Não me convenceu."

"Ótimo. Então, diga por que você estava beijando o Lee ontem de noite." – Sasuke sentia que todas as veias do seu corpo pulsavam naquele momento. _Fique calmo, Sasuke. Você não está com ciúmes._

"O que?..!"

"Não adianta mentir porque eu vi."

"Mas, foi só um beijo no rosto, baka!"

"Foi um beijo, de qualquer forma."

"Um beijo no rosto é apenas amizade, se você não sabe."

"Não me convenceu."

"Ótimo. Então, dane-se. A minha intenção nunca foi fazer você se convencer mesmo." – Sakura voltou as dar seus passos para fora dali, mas Sasuke a impediu, aparecendo na frente dela. – _"O que você está fazendo!"_

"O que eu preciso fazer para você não ficar mais com raiva de mim?"

Sakura o encarou, perplexa com aquelas palavras, sentindo o coração acelerar. Por que ele estava se preocupando tanto com aquilo? E como ele conseguia falar com tanta calma e...

"..."

O olhar dele era tão intenso que estava começando a se perder ali... E eles estavam tão próximos... Estava difícil ter qualquer conclusão racional.

"Apenas diga... se é verdade que você não quis beijar aquela garota..." – ao mesmo tempo em que disse isso, a jovem desviou os olhos para qualquer ponto mais interessante no chão. Por mais que quisesse esconder, a tristeza estava bem visível em seus olhos verdes.

Sasuke teve que processar aquelas palavras mais de duas vezes. Era só isso? Apenas isso que ela queria? Espera. E não era aquilo que ele estava dizendo esse tempo todo?..! Meu Deus...! Como as mulheres conseguiam ser tão complicadas?..!

O ninja olhou a garota tão próxima de si e com uma das mãos, ergueu o queixo dela, delicadamente.

Sakura sentiu o ar falhar em seus pulmões quando encontrou aqueles olhos negros.

"É claro que eu nunca quis beijar aquela garota, Sakura. Você... você é muito mais bonita que ela..."

A jovem sentiu a face esquentar de leve. Talvez, fosse pelas palavras dele ou pela proximidade em que se encontravam. E que barulho era aquele? Seria seu coração?..!

Sasuke sentiu que o queixo da garota escapou de seus dedos e já ia praguejar mentalmente, quando percebeu que Sakura havia lhe dado um beijo no rosto. Quando a encarou surpreso, pode ver que ela tinha um pequeno sorriso na face ligeiramente corada.

"Arigatou, Sasuke. Ah, eu tenho que ir cuidar do garotinho. Ja ne."

"Ei, Sakura, você disse que um beijo no rosto é símbolo de amizade."

"Sim, mas alguns casos são diferentes, bobo." – ela ainda estava corada, mas mesmo assim sorria. O Uchiha já ia perguntar que casos eram esses, mas Sakura já havia sumido de vista. Será que ela o considerava apenas um amigo? Mas então, por que ela teria dado aquela resposta?

Sasuke olhou para um dos bandidos que acabara de conseguir a consciência de volta.

"O que você esta olhando?" – indagou o jovem, percebendo o olhar constante do homem sobre si. Ele parecia lamentar alguma coisa.

"Seu sortudo T.T Como você conseguiu a atenção dela tão facilmente? Que tal, se nós dividíssemos a garota e-"

"Cala a boca." – Sasuke pisou na cabeça do adulto, fazendo-o ir de cara com o chão.

Bom, pelo menos havia conseguido fazer com que resolvessem aquele mal entendido e assim conseguiria dormir mais tranqüilo. Odiava pensar novamente nisso, mas sabia que caso não fizesse as pazes com Sakura tinha certeza que não ia conseguir dormir ou descansar... Será que isso significava alguma coisa?

Talvez... que estivesse sentindo alguma atração por Sakura? oo' Não, não podia ser... Como deixara isso chegar a esse ponto...?

TBC...

**OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO**

**Yo, minna!**

**Hum... pessoal, vcs viram que o movie de Naruto já ta disponível na net? o/ Ai, que felicidade! Mal posso esperar pra baixar!**

**Hehehe n.n' Sem muitos comentários... Quer dizer, deixa eu falar logo que isso aqui: quando colocar isso "?..!" é só vcs tirarem os dois pontos do meio, ok? É que esse FFNet ta a maior avacalhação e eu não to conseguindo colocar o ? e o ! juntos u.u' Mas, enfim... muito obrigada pelas reviews, minna! Nyyaa! Muitas reviews por sinal! n.n Domo arigatou a:**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo (Pra falar a verdade, eu amo Bleach! É TDB! E tava ate pensando em fazer uma fic, mas só lá pra frente u.u')**

 **Winly Rockbell**

 **Debizinha de Capricórnio**

 **Sayuri-Uchiha**

 **Lain-chan**

 **Marin the Noir**

 **Uchiha Sakura-Chan**

 **Uchiha Alexia**

 **Yami no Goddess**

 **Kirasa-chan**

 **Kuny-chan (a Kinna não vai mais aparecer e não vão ter cenas NaruHina. Gomen ne! Mas é que eu não sei mexer com esse casal i.i)**

 **Aino-minako-chan**

**Obrigada n.n Nossa, só espero que venham ainda mais reviews para esse capitulo o/**

**Estou aguardando a opinião de vcs, hein? n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	7. Capítulo VII

Sasuke voltou os olhos para algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Conhecia muito bem aquela silhueta feminina. Sakura estava ao lado de Lee na ponte, ambos rindo. Uma inesperada veia saltou em sua testa. O que o Lee achava que estava fazendo?..!

Naruto olhou de esguelha para o rival ao seu lado, e voltou os olhos para onde ele não tirava os olhos.

"Hu?" – o loiro olhou de Sasuke para o casal na ponte, intrigado. Por que o Uchiha estava irritado afinal? Sakura e Lee eram a coisa mais normal de ver em Konoha, oras... – "ei, Sasuke."

"O que é?" – perguntou o garoto, irritado.

"Por que você ta com raiva?"

"Cala a boca, baka." – o loiro ignorou o pequeno apelido.

"A-há! Quer dizer que você está com ciúmes da Sakura-chan, certo?" – um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto do garoto. Sasuke estava começando a ruborizar... Naruto arregalou os olhos. Sasuke estava corando pela terceira vez?..! Não era possível! Será que tinha comido muito ramen?

"Não é nada disso."

"E o que é então?"

"..."

"Hmmm... Eu tava até achando estranho vocês chegarem mais atrasados que Kakashi-sensei..." – um estalo passou na mente do garoto. Seria possível que...? – "Sasuke...!"

"Nani?" ¬¬

"Você está tendo um caso com a Sakura-chan?"

"O/O"

"Quer dizer que estão?..!"

"É claro que não!" – Sasuke deu um murro no companheiro. _Maldição..._ Sua face estava ruborizando de novo...! Não era possível que tantas coisas ruins fossem acontecer só em um dia!

"Itai!" – Naruto estava segurando o galo em sua cabeça. – "Ora, seu..."

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

"Hã?" – os dois olharam na direção da voz. Sakura. Ela vinha sorrindo ao encontro deles. Sasuke olhou para a ponte e viu que Lee já havia ido embora. _Pelo menos isso._

"O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Ah, eu estou indo comer ramen com o Iruka-sensei" n.n - Naruto olhou para Sasuke, de cara feia. – quanto a ele, eu não sei.

"Feh. Estou voltando do treino." – Sakura sorriu.

"Bom, eu tenho que cuidar do garotinho então-"

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Sakura gelou ao perceber o que tinha dito.

"Que garotinho?"

"Ah... er... o meu primo está lá em casa" n.n'

"Ah, ta" n.n - Naruto de repente percebeu que devia estar atrasado para comer ramen e falou, apressado. – "eu tenho que ir. Ja ne, Sakura-chan!"

"Ja ne." – a jovem acenou, sorrindo para o loiro que desaparecia de vista, correndo. Ela suspirou, aliviada. – "Que bom que ele acreditou."

"Aa."

"Bom, eu vou indo cuidar do meu "primo" n.n' Ja ne, Sasuke."

"Espere, Sakura…" - ele segurou o pulso da jovem, meio hesitante.

"O que foi?" – Ela voltou os olhos para o amigo, não gostando muito da sensação de ter Sasuke segurando seu pulso tão delicadamente. Aquilo estava desconcertando-a.

"O que você... o que você estava fazendo com o Lee antes?" – Sasuke estava sentindo que sua face estava esquentando, mas continuou olhando nos olhos da garota, os quais se arregalaram surpresos.

"Nós... estávamos apenas conversando..." – Sakura ainda estava surpresa pela pergunta do rapaz. Ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa?

"Está falando sério?"

"Claro que estou. Por que eu mentiria?"

"Talvez quisesse esconder sua relação com o Lee."

"É claro que não! O Lee-san é apenas um amigo, Sasuke."

"..." – o jovem continuou encarando-a, como se quisesse ter certeza que ela estava falando a verdade. E ainda não tinha percebido que não havia largado o pulso dela.

"Além do mais, eu nunca trocaria você pelo Lee-san...!"

Sakura amaldiçoou sua boca grande, sentindo a respiração falhar quando se deu conta do que havia dito. A surpresa de Sasuke foi tão grande, que afrouxou um pouco o aperto no pulso da jovem. Sakura olhou para o lado, querendo evitar qualquer contato visual com ele e querendo esconder o rubor que se intensificava cada vez mais em seu rosto.

"Sakura... isso é verdade?"

Silencio.

"Lie... Eu apenas me confundi."

"..." – o jovem sentiu o chão fugir de seus pés, arrasado com aquela resposta. Ela podia estar brincando, certo?

Quer dizer, ela **tinha** que estar brincando.

"..." – Sasuke puxou-a para mais perto de si, lentamente, já podendo sentir a respiração dela bem próxima. Seus olhos se encontraram.

"Sakura... por que você está fazendo isso comigo...?"

"S-Sasuke..." – A kunoichi arregalou os olhos, perplexa.

Sakura estava tão perdida em sua luta particular com seu interior, que tinha apenas uma vaga impressão que seus lábios estavam se aproximando dos de Sasuke.

Estavam tão próximos...

Tão próximos...

Ainda sem acreditar na própria ação, Sakura se afastou do jovem, desvencilhando-se também da mão dele que continuava segurando seu pulso.

"Eu... eu tenho que ir, Sasuke."

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, a jovem saiu andando dali, rumo à sua casa. O Uchiha pode apenas vê-la se distanciar, antes de suspirar desanimado.

"Não vai atrás dela?"

"E por que eu iria?" – perguntou Sasuke, sem ao menos olhar para o sensei que estava de pé, ao seu lado.

"Ora, vocês não estão apaixonados um pelo outro?" n.n

"¬¬"

Sem a menor paciência, Sasuke começou o caminho para sua casa, cansado demais para discutir com Kakashi, o qual suspirou vendo seu aluno partir.

Como as crianças conseguiam ser tão complicadas quando se tratava de amor? -.-

Por isso que era bom ler um pouco de "Icha Icha Paradise". XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura olhou do garotinho, dormindo profundamente, para a porta do seu quarto. A campainha estava tocando.

"_Justo agora que a minha mãe não está pra atender a porta...?"_ – pensou revoltada, enquanto encaminhava-se para a sala e abria a porta de entrada. Provavelmente, era sua mãe ou-

"S-Sasuke...!" – a jovem o olhava surpresa e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Estava enganada ou o que estava vendo no pescoço e no braço dele era sangue? O que?..! Sangue?..!

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Yo!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Eu não iria deixar nota aqui, mas não poderia deixar de agradecer n.n Arigatou a todos que comentaram e aos que leram mas não deixaram review!**

 **Winly Rockbell**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo**

 **Uchiha Sakura-Chan**

 **Aino**

 **Yami no Goddess**

 **Marin the Noir**

 **Kisara-chan**

 **Kuny-chan**

**DOMO ARIGATOU!**

**E por favor, eu sei que é um sacrifício enorme ir ao quadradinho ao lado que diz "go" e digitar sua opinião, mas façam esse esforço, onegai! o/ XDD Vou estar aguardando reviews desse capítulo, ok? n.n **

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**N/A: Minna, desculpem não ter dito no capítulo anterior, mas é que eu realmente tinha me esquecido n.n' Bom, é que esse é o ultimo capítulo da fic o/ -já imaginando a felicidade geral da nação xD- Anyway, boa leitura!**

* * *

"S-Sasuke...!" – a jovem o olhava surpresa e assustada ao mesmo tempo. O garoto tinha sangue escorrendo pelo lado do pescoço e no braço. Começou a ficar preocupada. – "Onde você conseguiu esses ferimentos!" 

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que o fizesse, Sakura o puxou para dentro da casa falando rapidamente:

"Esqueça. Vamos primeiro cuidar dos seus ferimentos." – Sasuke ainda sentia a cabeça rodar um pouco, quando percebeu que Sakura colocou-o sentado numa cadeira na cozinha enquanto procurava por "medicamentos". Logo que achou tudo, sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Sasuke e começou a cuidar daqueles machucados.

"E então? Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

"Do que você quer saber?"

"Como você conseguiu esses ferimentos." ù.ú

"Uns ninjas apareceram para me perturbar."

"Mentira."

"Certo. Uns ninjas apareceram perguntando sobre o pirralho e como eu não disse onde ele estava, nós começamos uma luta. Satisfeita?" _"Ow! Sakura, você está fazendo de propósito...!"_ – pensou sentindo uma pontada de dor no braço.

"Quando você estiver cansado de mentir, me avise, ok?"

"Dessa vez não é mentira." – ela o olhou nos olhos e percebeu que ele estava dizendo a verdade finalmente.

"Então quer dizer que eles ainda estão atrás do garotinho?"

"É o que parece."

"Pior é que não sabemos nada sobre ele..." – ela pareceu ficar pensativa por um momento. – e ele nunca acordou para nos dizer nada também.

"..."

"Talvez, devêssemos contar para alguém, Sasuke." – o garoto tinha os olhos fechados e parecia não escutar nada que Sakura falava, muito entretido em apreciar como as mãos da jovem eram delicadas. – "Sasuke."

"Nani?"

"O que você acha se contássemos para alguém sobre ele?"

"Ele pediu para não contarmos a ninguém, lembra?"

"Mas, e se esses ninjas começarem a nos atacar mais vezes?" – Sasuke olhou-a de esguelha. Sim, ela tinha razão... Afinal, ela mesma poderia estar correndo perigo e isso ele não deixaria de jeito nenhum.

"Você quer dizer para o Kakashi?"

"Pode ser... Pronto, eu já terminei." – Sasuke viu a jovem se levantar para guardar todas aquelas coisas e aproveitou para tentar fazer alguns movimentos com o braço machucado, mas não funcionou. Amaldiçoou-se quando sentiu que acabou por abrir um pouco o ferimento.

"E onde está o garoto?" – perguntou ao ver que Sakura havia retornado.

"No meu quarto. Dormindo, como sempre."

"Então vamos ver se ele está acordado agora." – Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça.

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

Os dois olharam para todos os cantos do quarto, ainda perplexos. A janela estava aberta e o vento balançava as cobertas que estavam desarrumadas no colchão, onde o garotinho ficava deitado.

Isso mesmo. **Ficava**. Porque naquele momento, ele não se encontrava mais ali.

"Sakura, você disse que ele estava dormindo."

"Mas... mas, ele estava aqui!" – a garota o encarou, também incrédula pela cena em seu quarto. – eu o vi dormindo antes de ir atender você na porta...!

"..."

"Não acredito que tudo não passou de uma piada."

"A menos que aqueles ninjas também estivessem de brincadeira comigo." – Sasuke respondeu, caminhando para a janela e olhando para fora, como se tentasse ver qualquer pista do garoto.

"Espere. Sasuke, olhe isso." – o jovem Uchiha caminhou para o lado de Sakura, a qual tinha algo nas mãos. Um papel. Será que era outra palhaçada?

_Estou deixando essa mensagem apenas para agradecer por cuidarem de mim todo esse tempo e também por não terem contado a ninguém sobre a minha existência aqui em Konoha. Agora que eu já estou recuperado, tive que sair daí o mais rápido possível, antes que eu causasse mais problemas._

_Desculpem-me por não poder explicar nada sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas é uma historia muito longa._

_Obrigada mais uma vez e me desculpem por qualquer incomodo._

_Sonna._

_P.S: Eu não tive a oportunidade de dizer, mas a jovem que cuidou de mim é uma das mulheres mais lindas que já vi na minha vida._

Sasuke cerrou o punho, com veias saltando de sua testa. Quem aquele pirralho achava que era para chamar **sua** Sakura de linda! Naquele momento, daria de tudo para encontra-lo apenas para lhe dar uma boa surra...!

"Então, o nome dele é Sonna..." – murmurou Sakura, ainda olhando para o papel. Sasuke olhou-a de esguelha, sem acreditar que ela não estava dando a mínima para as ultimas linhas. – "ele me parece muito educado."

"E ele me parece muito atrevido." – Sasuke falou, retirando o papel das mãos de Sakura e amassando-o, irritado.

A jovem olhou-o, confusa.

"Você está preocupado com o P.S, Sasuke?"

"..." _"Grrr..."_

"Ora, não me diga que está com ciúmes do garotinho n.n' Não se preocupe... é de você que eu gosto."

O Uchiha encarou-a, perplexo. Será que tinha escutado bem? Mas antes que pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu Sakura o puxando pelo braço para fora do quarto e falando:

"Vamos indo. Kakashi-sensei disse que a missão vai ser agora de tarde porque ele teve que resolver uns problemas de manha, esqueceu?"

Bom, talvez ela estivesse apenas tentando fazer com que ele esquecesse do que ela havia dito antes.

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

"O que será que o Kakashi-sensei foi resolver?" – Sakura perguntou mais para si mesma, enquanto ela e Sasuke caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha, indo ao ponto de encontro da equipe sete. A jovem olhou de esguelha para o amigo, percebendo que ele estava muito pensativo. Será que era porque havia dito que gostava dele? Não... Sasuke não tinha motivos para se importar com isso, afinal ele não sentia nada por ela.

Por um momento, um semblante triste passou por sua face. Apenas por um momento porque logo se lembrou que estava tentando esquece-lo e não sentiria mais nada por ele.

"Sakura, o que você disse na sua casa... é verdade?"

_Que droga_... Por que ele tinha que tocar naquele assunto?

"Não... sim... Er... Mais ou menos..."

O garoto tentou manter a mesma expressão fria no rosto, mas estava tão desapontado que estava ficando difícil. A única conclusão que chegara era que não poderia dizer o que sentia por Sakura, afinal ela estava tentando apagar qualquer sentimento em relação a ele. Se pelo menos pudesse voltar ao tempo em que as coisas eram diferentes...

"Ei, por que você foi para a minha casa, Sasuke? Digo... você poderia ter ido no hospital se quisesse cuidar daqueles ferimentos ou-"

"Se tivessem mais ninjas atrás do pirralho, provavelmente eles iriam atrás de você, Sakura."

"_Quer dizer que..."_ "Você ficou preocupado comigo...?"

"...Hai..."

A jovem olhou para o chão, enquanto continuavam a andar. Sasuke estava tão estranho... Tendo ciúmes, se preocupando... Seria possível que ele a considerava mais que colega de time?

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Você... gosta de mim como amiga?"

O Uchiha olhou-a de esguelha, como se considerasse a hipótese de responder ou não. E antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder, Sakura já estava falando novamente.

"Sabe, eu estava pensando, nós poderíamos ser amigos e-"

Ela parou de falar abruptamente quando sentiu as mãos de Sasuke em seus ombros. Levantou os olhos apenas para encontrar um par de olhos negros, observando-a.

"Sakura... eu gosto de você muito mais do que como amiga, entendeu? E eu sei que você..." – ele tentou esconder o rubor, mas sem sucesso. – "eu sei que você me daria apenas um beijo no rosto, mas saiba que... eu te daria muito mais que isso."

**Um beijo no rosto é apenas amizade, se você não sabe.**

Sakura recordou as próprias palavras, ainda perplexa com as palavras dele. No entanto, antes que pudesse voltar ao normal, pode ver que ele tinha retirado as mãos dos seus ombros e estava recomeçando a andar.

Ela não fazia idéia de como havia sido difícil dizer aquilo... Mas, pelo menos, sentia que um peso havia sido extraído de suas costas. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, aquele sentimento que estava guardando por Sakura, estava sufocando-o por dentro fazia tempo. Mas estava começando a achar que ia preferir a morte naquele momento em que sabia que ela não poderia corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

Droga... será que era assim que ela se sentia antigamente?

"Ei, Sasuke..." – aquela voz o despertou de seus devaneios e ele apenas parou de andar, voltando os olhos para a garota de cabelos rosas. Ela ainda parecia estar chocada... Será que havia falado demais? – "eu disse que poderíamos ser amigos, se você me considerasse sua amiga..."

_Você ainda não percebeu que estou apaixonado por você, Sakura? Eu não posso mais considerar você como uma simples amiga...!_

As palavras saíram antes que pudesse segurar sua língua.

"Então você seria minha namorada se eu dissesse que eu te amo?"

Sakura engasgou na hora. Seu coração não mais batia acelerado porque ele nem ao menos batia...! O ar havia falhado em seus pulmões. E Sasuke continuava parado, olhando-a profundamente, como se quisesse ler as profundezas de sua alma. Como ele conseguia!

A garota ainda tentava digerir todas aquelas palavras que atingiram-na como um balde com água fria. Sasuke havia dito que a amava e a pediu em namoro? Não... Se ele havia dito isso mesmo, então ela não estava acordada. Essas coisas só aconteciam em seus sonhos e em nenhum outro lugar... E pelo semblante dele, aquilo não era nenhum tipo de brincadeira.

Sasuke não alterou suas feições, mas por dentro já esperava aquele silencio. Sakura devia estar pensando na resposta e não a culparia por estar pensando tanto, afinal... ele mesmo reconhecia que a rejeitara milhares de vezes. Aquele "não" que ela diria talvez o fizesse se sentir da mesma forma como ela, antigamente.

Quer dizer, ele já estava se sentindo assim há um bom tempo e não conseguia entender como Sakura conseguiu agüentar... aquele sentimento de rejeição era horrível! Nunca pensou que fosse tão terrível assim...!

"É... claro que sim, Sasuke. A caso você não se lembre, eu disse que ainda gosto de você." – Ela não tinha um sorriso nos lábios, como esperava ver. O garoto Uchiha caminhou até a jovem e levou sua mão para o rosto dela, hesitante. Nunca pensou que pudesse ser capaz de tal ato, mas talvez a resposta dela o deixara tão fora de si que isso explicava o motivo de estar fazendo isso.

Ela tinha todo o direito de dizer "não" e deu uma resposta totalmente contraria...! Será que ela estava brincando...?

"Está falando a verdade, Sakura?"

"Nunca conseguiria mentir para você." – a garota sorriu, levemente corada. Nesse momento, Sasuke não tinha mais a mão no rosto dela. As próximas palavras que disse, ele mesmo não soube de onde vieram. Talvez, a felicidade estivesse deixando-o fora de si.

"Então, quer dizer que eu finalmente vou poder beijar você sem ser empurrado ou ganhar um tapa?"

"Ah, mas... não era tão ruim assim... Digo... o meu tapa não doía, Sasuke."

"Claro, experimente dar um tapa em si mesma."

"Mas nem aqueles bandidos reclamaram tanto."

"Eles estavam sangrando, Sakura. E não foi um tapa, foi um soco."

"É, mas eu estava com raiva naquele dia." – Sakura cruzou os braços, fechando a cara. – "eu não tenho culpa se você estava se beijando com aquela menina e os bandidos apareceram para eu descontar a raiva neles."

"**Ela** estava me beijando."

"Bom, ela falou que você tinha até aceitado sair com ela. Suponho que você não viu nada demais em beija-la um pouco mais cedo." ¬¬

"Sakura, eu já falei que ela inventou aquilo."

"¬¬"

"Alem do mais-"

"Sasuke-kun, você vai me beijar ou não?"

Ele ficou olhando-a, meio que surpreso pela mudança de assunto e pela volta daquela terminação ao seu nome. Vagarosamente, sentiu que um pequeno sorriso se formava em seu rosto.

"Não antes que você me diga se quer ou não."

"_Você está me testando!"_ "Se você não me beijar agora, eu vou ficar muito feliz em te dar um tapa, Sas-"

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu que finalmente o rapaz havia entendido a chantagem e sem perder muito tempo, Sakura o beijou de volta. Sasuke deslizou sua mão para a cintura da jovem, vagarosamente, percebendo que aquela sensação era bem melhor que um tapa, afinal de contas.

A jovem nunca havia se sentindo tão feliz... a sensação da língua dele explorando cada canto da sua boca era indescritível. Meu Deus...! Como havia resistido a tantas oportunidades de experimentar essa mesma sensação!

Sem falar que aquela dúvida ainda concreta em sua cabeça talvez estava sendo lentamente apagada de sua memória... Mas que ainda podia ser ouvida pelo seu subconsciente...

Afinal... será que ainda valia a pena tentar esquece-lo?

**Owari ****

* * *

**

**Yo, minna!**

**Bom, chegamos ao fim ;-; É terrivelmente triste dizer isso, mas é a pura verdade T.T Eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto fiquei feliz em escrever essa fic e em ler as reviews de todos vcs n.n Serei eternamente grata a todos!**

**É claro que eu não vou deixar vcs tão cedo (acho que vcs já perceberam, né? u.u) xD Eu tenho uma one-shot de InoShika e estou escrevendo uma fic UA SasuSaku e eu acho que vai ser a melhor fic que já fiz –chorando, emocionada- Quando eu posta-la, espero que vcs tambem gostem, ok? n.n Vai demorar um pouco porque ainda estou no começo, mas vou publica-la, sem dúvida n.n**

**Ah, sim...! Por favor, eu gostaria muito de saber o que vcs acharam desse ultimo capítulo o/ Se vcs têm alguma sugestão, critica ou qualquer outra coisa, podem ir no quadradinho "go" e escrever, onegai! n.n Não tem problema se vc tiver lido isso aqui faz tempo, cada review é muito importante, independente da data em que foi mandada.**

**Agradecimento pelas reviews do capítulo anterior: (xD)**

 **kisara-chan**

 **Yami no Goddess**

 **H.sakura-chan**

 **Uchiha Sakura-Chan**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Marin the Noir**

 **Kuny-chan**

 **Uchiha Chii**

 **Winly Rockbell**

 **Uchiha Alexia**

 **Aino-atrasada-e-atrasada (xDD brincadeira, amiga!)**

 **Kurenai-san**

**Eu realmente não sei o que faria sem vcs (e as outras pessoas que comentaram nos outros capítulos n.n)... a fic sobreviveu apenas graças a vcs, pessoal! n.n Mas claro que eu também agradeço àqueles que leram e não comentaram o/**

**A**

**M**

**O**

**V**

**C**

**S**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**E até a próxima fic!**

**P.S: Por favor, digam se vcs acham que eu devo postar a one-shot de InoShika o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
